


Betty Crocker

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane tells you that she's going to be filming a commercial for the Betty Crocker brand, you aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty Crocker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janebakedbads.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=janebakedbads.tumblr.com).



> This is for janebakedbads over at tumblr who won a giveaway for a two-page fic from me! Sorry for the lateness, love! She also gave me this prompt and I absolutely loved it, so thank her if you like it!

You, Roxy Lalonde, have an intense hatred of “Betty Crocker”. She totally killed your mom, so you feel as though you have a completely valid excuse for your hatred; however, your friend Jane happens to be the “great-grandchild” of the woman (fish Hitler) that you loathe so much. 

When Jane tells you that she's going to be filming a commercial for the Betty Crocker brand, you aren't happy. You've purposely kept away from watching those commercials, but if your dear friend is in one of them, you'll just have to watch it! Sighing, you pause before you type to her that you're happy for her. After all, you want to be supportive of her even though she's doing something that you wouldn't personally agree with. You message Dirk telling him the news, and he knows all about it; he offers to send you a link of the commercial, but you refuse. You want your reaction to be natural when Jane undoubtedly sends you the link when her week-long shoot is done. 

Jane is thrilled at your blessing, though; she asks you a few questions about her wardrobe, taking pictures of several of the outfits that the producers of the commercials had suggested for her. You can't help but notice how adorably vintage that they are and how lovely Jane would look in each and every one of them. You try to give your best advice and eventually you tell her that the third, a simple white dress with a red collar and some red details in the sleeves would suit her best. She promises to wear it, and the two of you talk as much as possible for the few days before she goes to the set to shoot the commercial. 

When she leaves, the first day, you're really tempted to watch that commercial but you still don't want to ruin the surprise. You decide instead to drink and play your gamecube, finding several games that you haven't quite beaten completely to occupy you. 

After three days, you have those games finished up and you're even more intensely bored than you were. You're more tempted than ever to watch that commercial, but you hold off and watch some movies that Dirk and Jake suggest to you. They aren't bad, but they're not your cup of tea. Dirk once again asks if you'd like the link to the finished product but again you refuse, asking Jake if he knows about the shoot. He says that Jane did mention it to him and that Jane sent him some pictures of her in her outfit on the commercial set. You didn't have the pleasure of seeing those, so you ask him to send them to you. He obliges. 

You open the email, and it could be the booze, but Jane looks radiant in her getup. Jane is gorgeous no matter what, of course. You get a pang of jealousy that Jake was sent these pictures and you weren't. You're also strangely jealous of Dirk, who has probably seen the finished product a thousand times, even though he offered to share it with you. You're cross when you go to sleep. 

You sleep for two days from the alcohol. You're not as miserable as you could be when you get up, but after a few dazed minutes, you decide to go back to your computer and look at those pictures of Jane again. They're just as beautiful as the first time you saw them and that's when it dawns on you that she's basically portraying the Batterwitch herself here. You wish you wouldn't have spoiled it for yourself with that thought, but the damage is already done. However, the more you look at Jane, the less you care. 

That night, all you can think about is your friend. She'll be returning to you tomorrow, showing you the final edit of the commercial. You're quite excited, but you're not tempted to watch it now. The wait is almost over. 

 

You're up early the next morning and you're annoyed for that. You check on pesterchum just to see if Jane might be there...! But alas, she's not. You're disappointed of course, but you decide that you won't drink today. You want to be in the best condition that you possibly can be for this. 

It's 4pm, your time, before Jane gets on pesterchum. You feel your heart lift a little when her username pops up in bright blue, having messaged you. You click on her name immediately. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG]  
TG: jane  
TG: jane  
TG: jane  
TG: thank fuck ur answering me i missed u so much  
TG: think u can give me that commercial now i have been waiting a week  
TG: i could have watched it since im from the future and all   
TG: but i wanted to wait ;)   
GG: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Roxy. I'm very excited for the final version!   
GG: Oh? Dirk seems to have sent me the commercial in its entirety and fully edited, he promises.   
GG: I don't know how that fellow gets his hands on things like this, but here you go! 

You click on the link immediately. Damn Strider for sending it to her! Ah well, you're greatful that you don't have to wait longer. You never really thought about the editing and stuff that would have to be done on it. 

The commercial starts out with Jane in front of a countertop, a beautiful cake (that you can tell that she insisted on making herself) sitting right in front of her. It is decorated with your favorite color of pink and her favorite color of blue. You can't help but smile at this. One for Lalonde, Zero for English! Hah! 

“Hello, my name is Betty Crocker and I'm here to tell you that you, too, can make a beautiful cake like this. It takes several easy ingredients and our special Cotton Candy cake mix...” you've already zoned out of the dialogue (that Jane recites like a pro) to just watch your friend who seems to be completely and honestly happy doing this. 

You notice her dress as she moves out from behind the camera and it is the one that you suggested to her and you feel your heart flutter; you can't believe it! Well, you actually can, but you're still extremely happy about it! Even with part of it covered by a red apron with the logo on it, you still can ignore that part to just stare at Jane's adorableness. When the commercial ends, you notice that you've gotten a message. 

GG: So, how do you like it?   
GG: Please be honest, you can't hurt my feelings! :B  
TG: oh my gawd janie   
TG: i'm dyin over here ur so fuckin cute

You type your response quickly, and it's from the heart; you might not like certain “members” of Jane's family and you might not even be too enthusiastic for your friend to be in a commercial for cake that is probably poisonous, but you've got to admit that Jane does the job like a pro and if she was the head of the company, she'd probably get you to buy one of these damned cakes.


End file.
